Omnitrix aliens (BTR)
The following is a list of Omnitrix aliens in Ben 10: Revamped that do not have enough information about them to warrant separate articles. Big Chill :Main article: Big Chill (canon) Big Chill is mostly the same as his canon version. He can fly, turn intangible, and grab hold of other people to turn them intangible. 'Appearances' *The Paradox *Null and Void *Plan B (by Ben and Albedo) Echo Echo :Main article: Echo Echo (canon) Echo Echo is confirmed to appear as one of the main ten aliens. He can't duplicate, but he can telepathically bend his sound in any direction he wants after he makes it. 'Appearances' *Plan B Diamondhead :Main article: Diamondhead (canon) Diamondhead is entirely the same as his canon counterpart. He can shoot and control his crystals. 'Appearances' *Answers *The Paradox *Null and Void *Plan B (by Albedo, 2x) Feedback :Main article: Feedback (canon) Feedback is mostly the same as his canon counterpart. He can use his tentacles to suck power from objects, put power into objects, or shoot electricity out. He can also absorb other forms of power than electricity, as shown in "Secrets." 'Appearances' *Secrets *Plan B (by Albedo, 2x) Ghostfreak :Main article: Ghostfreak (canon) Ghostfreak appears to be the same as his canon counterpart. In his Secrets first appearance, he showed some hint of what is possibly Zs'Skayr's consciousness in saying "Who?" when called Ben. 'Appearances' *The Paradox Heatblast :Main article: Heatblast (canon) Heatblast is the first alien Ben ever turned into. He is the same as his canon counterpart, with his fire-controlling powers. 'Appearances' *Answers Humungousaur :Main article: Humungousaur (canon) Humungousaur is exactly the same as his canon counterpart, having super strength and enhanced durability. 'Appearances' *The Paradox *Null and Void *Plan B (2x by Ben, 1x by Albedo) Paperboy :Main article: Paperboy Paperboy is a flat alien made of a paper-like substance, resembling a large sheet of paper with face and Omnitrix symbol appearing to be printed on. He is useful for fitting into small areas. 'Appearances' *Secrets Copycat :Main article: Copycat Copycat is the series' first original alien. He is a cat-like humanoid alien with both enhanced agility and the ability to duplicate. He has the natural ability to use his duplicates to form larger things, like standing on someone else's shoulder to reach a high area, but on a larger scale. 'Appearances' *Answers *Plan B (by Albedo) XLR8 :Main article: XLR8 (canon) XLR8 is entirely the same as his canon counterpart, super speed and all. 'Appearances' *Answers (hologram) *The Paradox Way Big :Main article: Way Big (canon) Way Big is the same as his canon version, with his massive size and super strength. He was unlocked by Azmuth, just like in the original series. 'Appearances' *Secrets (unlocked) Upgrade :Main article: Upgrade (canon) Upgrade is similar to his canon counterpart, but if he is somehow fused to anything organic (i.e. D'Void), then it has odd circumstances. 'Appearances' *Null and Void (unlocked) *Plan B Category:Ben 10: RevampedCategory:Alien ListsCategory:---****--- Roads